


Hidden in Plain Sight

by blubu



Series: Blind Ghost AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Blind AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other, dream no more ending but ghost lives, ghost goes blind after battle w/ radiance, ghost thinks they're cool, idk about thk uhhh, they're really not, this was supposed to just be all angst but uh, whatevS i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubu/pseuds/blubu
Summary: There was Light.And then there was nothing.





	Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> JDhsdhadfh
> 
> why'd i make this?? dunno but i will most likely make MORE with MORE SUFFERING because NO ONE GETS TO BE HAPPY

They couldn’t remember anything.

 

The last bits of memory the Vessel was able to recall was those preparations for the final battle; releasing their companions, bidding a silent farewell to those they had met on their journey, and spending their last few geo on things they weren’t even sure they would need.

 

They remembered Hornet, their sister. She had stared at them with that gaze she always bore; headstrong and logical. Yet they saw that gaze waver, saw how the hand clutching her needle shook and eyes lowered to the ground in shame when they headed into the Black Egg. They didn't understand, it told itself, but somehow it knew she felt  _ guilty. _

 

They never knew why. This was what they were made for, wasn’t it? Hornet had attempted to further their progress on many accounts, so why does she seem so horribly sad?

  
  


There was Light.

 

And then there was nothing.

 

No, not darkness. Just  _ nothing.  _ Not only were their memories gone, but the sight they perceived as well. In its place was absolutely, infutebly  _ nothing. _

 

Once their sister had awoken, she immediately went to assist the young knight. They could only hear her quiet reassurances as she wiped away the cold void that leaked from their sockets. 

 

They weren’t crying, they didn’t think. They didn’t know how they felt or how they  _ should  _ have felt, but theyr didn’t hink they felt particularly  _ sad. _ Hornet seemed to conclude the cold and dark liquid leaking was simply due to the now damaged void that made up their “eyes”.

 

She asked if they knew how they were damaged. They shook their head.

 

She asked them what they remembered. They shook their head.

 

She asked if they could see her face peering down at them. They shook their head.

  
  


Ghost attempted not to let their mind wander back to those memories; they didn’t understand why, but recalling them made the place just underneath the Void Heart charm ache with a distant throb. They didn’t realize losing their ability to see would make them lose a large part of themselves as well--they could no longer see the beauty of their mother’s gardens, or the tears cascading down the memorial of their sibling. However, most of all, they could no longer see the expressions of those they love and those who loved them.

  
  


“Careful, love.” He could hear Quirrel chide, a small hand grasping their even smaller one. “You almost tripped again.”

 

The Vessel would admit they did have many problems getting around, even with their other senses being heightened in the absence of their sight. They could feel the roughness of the hand grasping their own, could feel the passing of maskflies and hear the soft chirps they emitted.

 

They had to admit, at times they did feel  _ slight  _ irritation at the way their companions now persistently babied them. Even the Grimmchild, having returned after the battle despite being released from their charm and with their overly eccentric and energetic attitude had grown more careful with the Vessel. Yes, they understood that the other simply wanted to protect them with their newfound vulnerability, but they seem to forget their caretaker had literally  _ killed a God. _

 

Ghost finally broke out of their thoughts when even with Quirrel’s guidance, their stub-like foot caught in a vine and they almost tripped.  _ Again. _

 

This was why they now absolutely resented going anywhere near the overgrowth inhabiting Greenpath and the Queen’s Gardens. There was always  _ something  _ that just  _ had _ to be in their way, whether that be just a simple vine or a whole pocket of thorns.

 

They could feel their aggravation even as their boyfriend carefully lifted them up into his arms and gently rubbed the top of their shell with his finger. 

 

“What’s gotten into you to make you so clumsy today, dear?” They could hear the fondness and teasing in his voice and turned their head away. Their inability to see was saddening enough; did he always have to tease them about it as well?

 

“... Dear? What is it?” They could hear their boyfriend’s voice steadily fill with concern. He resumed rubbing his gentle finger along the top and just below their shell, Ghost being familiar enough with this to know it was his tactic to get them to express their frustrations.

 

And dammit, it always  _ worked. _

 

_ ‘Ghostprotect!’ _

 

By the way Quirrel’s fingers slowed, they were sure he had recalled the expression. Just as quickly as he stopped, he continued with his finger’s gentle ministrations.

 

“Oh, love…-”

 

_ ‘GhostprotectGhost! Ghosttoo!’ _

 

If they could, they would have huffed as well. Quirrel’s thumb brushed against their cheek, the gentleness of the touch and the warmth their boyfriend emitted luring them back into a calm state.

 

“You do not like me always coddling you..?”

 

They nodded despite the calming warmth, glad they finally got their point across. The Vessel assumed the scholar would simply apologize and set them back down, perhaps even with an added apologetic kiss (they never argued against those), however, he did neither.

 

They felt themselves being pulled flush against his chest, fingers now also gently rubbing against their back.

 

“My love, you cared for me for so long. Let me protect  _ you _ now.” They could again hear the fondness just  _ seeping  _ from Quirrel’s voice. They didn’t need the ability to see to know there was a matching expression to go along with it.

 

He felt a warm thumb wipe away cold void that had begun spilling out of the damaged eye sockets again, and gentle thumps as if Quirrel had begun walking.

 

“Now, if you’ll allow me, I wish to carry my sweet the rest of the way to the Queen’s residence.”

 

Oh, right. They had gone out into the overgrowth to visit their mother.

 

Ghost turned their head to where they assumed Quirrel’s head to be, even gently patting around to confirm they were at least decently close.

 

_ ‘Quirrelprotect?’ _

 

With their stub on his face, they could feel his muscles stretch into a smile.

 

“Of course I will.” 


End file.
